


Alexander Grayson (Dracula) Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Alexander Grayson (Dracula) imagines and prompts from my tumblr
Relationships: Alexander Grayson | Dracula / reader, Alexander Grayson | Dracula x Reader
Kudos: 6





	Alexander Grayson (Dracula) Imagines

With a sigh you stepped away from the busy party. The sweltering heat of mingelers and fau friends died down as soon as you stepped out onto the balcony and embraced the biting cold of winter.  
“Miss (Y/N)? I did not expect you to be here. Not that I mind.” Alexander said with a smile as he seemed to appear behind you. "You have such a pretty face. You should be on a Christmas card."  
“Mr Grayson, I should have known you would have been here. Have you decided to escape for a moment?” You asked him politely.  
“I did, but I must apologise, I’ve intruded on your escape.” He said with a hard look that seemed more curious than his smile.

“That, I can forgive, but I must admit, only because the gentleman that I am hiding from finds you rather intimidating.” You joked. He smiled, but it seemed as if it was a polite compliance with your socialization.  
“Well, I should help you escape, to your left is a secret staircase and if you would like, I may be able to take you home in my carraige I have waiting, I believe it is on my way home.” He offered with a calm gentleness. You’d spoken to Alexander a few times and you could never quite get a handle on him. He was charming, seeming to seek you out at any opportunity. But then he seemed cold and distant.  
“I think I've been partied out of my holiday spirit. I do not think any of the partygoers would mind if I rushed off. After all it is better i leave attended and safe.” You said as you took his arm, following him down the hidden staircase, out to the street.


End file.
